Midnight Lullaby
by ashAksara
Summary: "7 November. Selamat ulang tahun untuk Fushimi Saruhiko. Dan kesalahpahaman bukanlah sebentuk akhir dari dunia... atau setidaknya jika kau mau mencoba untuk memperbaikinya." -Tertanda, Totsuka Tatara- [SaruMi] [coffee shop-AU] [warning(s) inside]


**_Pairing:_ **SaruMi alias Saruhiko/Misaki

_**Warning(s):**__ coffee shop-AU, shounen-ai (M/M), __fluff_ gagal, maaf kalau engga bikin diabetes *plak*

Yap, seperti biasa, _author_ minta maaf karena seharusnya _author_ masih tetap fokus dengan **'Twenty-Four'**. Tapi mengingat 7 November adalah ulang tahun Fushimi Saruhiko, jadinya _author_ kepeleset nulis fict kali ini. Dan tulisan ini juga terinspirasi dari tema chapter barunya **'Happily Ever After - Not'** punyanya **ruby-dream** di AO3... kalau di sana MikoRei yang berantem, di sini SaruMi yang ribut XD. Selain itu, fict ini juga merupakan kelanjutan dari _coffee shop-AU_ alias dari fict yang berjudul **'My Own Coffee Cup'** dan **'August Playlist'**. Jadi kalau ada yang belum membaca dua judul itu (terutama yang 'My Own Coffee Cup') silakan mampir dulu ke sana lalu balik lagi ke sini~ *dikemplang*

Fanfiksi kali ini juga _author_ persembahkan untuk duo **Damian Iswara **dan **monkeypaw** yang katanya udah kangen banget sama SaruMi dari _author_ *wink* juga adek baru _author_ **jiro yujikku**-_chan_ yang senantiasa selalu setia menunggu tulisan _author_ XD.

_Last but not least, happy birthday_, Fushimi Saruhiko~! Semoga langgeng dan jangan ribut terus sama Misaki-_chan_, ya~ ;)

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**MIDNIGHT LULLABY**_

_**.**_

_**"Lima bulan aku bolak-balik mengunjungi kedai HOMRA, dan apakah pesananku, sekalipun, pernah berubah dari seorang Yata Misaki, hmm?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam sebelum 7 November, Fushimi Saruhiko membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Bunyi menjeblak yang terdengar memekak telinga hingga ke ruang minum teh sang kakak angkat. Benar saja, belum sempat Saru merayap menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, suara deheman terdengar dari ujung lorong berlantai kayu itu.

"Saruhiko-_kun_? _Okaerinasai_. Apa yang terjadi? Kuharap aku tidak perlu lagi memanggil petugas untuk memperbaiki pintu setelah terakhir kali kau membantingnya lima hari yang lalu."

Menghentikan langkah—dengan sebelah kaki sudah menaiki satu undakan anak tangga—Saruhiko melirik sebal pada Munakata Reishi, kakak-satu-bapaknya, dan decihan kasar pun tidak ayal mengawali kalimat balasannya. "_Tadaima_. Bukan apa-apa. Dan pintunya belum lepas dari engselnya seperti lima hari yang lalu."

"Begitu? Tapi pastinya kau punya alasan untuk pulang selarut ini lalu menimbulkan kegaduhan yang bahkan bisa membangunkan para tetangga kita, Saruhiko-_kun_. Atau membanting pintu ketika pulang ke rumah sekarang sudah jadi kebiasaan baru bagimu? Seperti kebiasaanmu mendecak lidah di awal kalimat, misalnya?"

Pernyataan menusuk. Telak. Saruhiko mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak di kehidupan sekarang, ataupun di kehidupan sebelumnya, kakak angkatnya—yang ironisnya pada kehidupan masa lalunya tidak lain adalah atasan Saruhiko sendiri—selalu saja memiliki cara tersendiri untuk turut campur hingga turun tangan terhadap masalah orang lain. Dan tentu saja, Saruhiko tidak bisa mengelak setelah dipojokkan seperti ini. Berkelit mencari alasan hanya akan membawanya duduk _seiza_ selama satu jam untuk diberikan _kuliah malam_ oleh Reishi mengenai pentingnya menjaga komunikasi dan bertutur kata jujur kapanpun di manapun… bah, memang dirinya masih berupa bocah ingusan berumur delapan tahun yang hobi mengutil mangga di pohon tetangga? Tidak pula Saruhiko bisa menghindar dengan cara melenggang pergi begitu saja, karena….

"Apakah hal ini masih berhubungan dengan pertengkaranmu dan Yata Misaki-_kun_? Kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Yata-_kun_ masih marah padamu setelah panggung drama di festival kampusmu—setelah aktingmu mencium seorang gadis, tepatnya—lalu kau yang juga marah padanya karena ia yang kerap merombak jam kerjanya di kedai HOMRA hingga ia tidak pernah ada di sana setiap kali kau mengunjungi kedai… dan ketika kau berhasil bertemu dengannya lima hari yang lalu, Yata-_kun_ malah tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke atas pedal _keyboard_ dan _mic_-mu, bukan begitu?"

… ini dia. Hal terakhir yang paling mengerikan dari seorang Munakata Reishi—atau setidaknya menurut seorang Fushimi Saruhiko—adalah kemampuan Reishi dalam mengumpulkan berbagai informasi, yang pada kasus kali ini menyangkut fakta _sedetail ini_ mengenai pokok permasalahannya dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _chesnut_ bermanik _hazel_ yang memiliki senyuman paling manis sedunia (tidak, tidak… Saruhiko tidak sedang berdelusi ataupun berlatih jurus menggombal kelas ayam terbang). Sial. Kakaknya ini tidak sama seperti Munakata Reishi di kehidupan sebelum ini, _'kan_? Munakata Reishi yang sekarang, tidak seperti Kapten Scepter 4 yang memiliki ketertarikan khusus dalam menjaga keamanan para personilnya dengan cara menghubungkan PDA dinas dari para personil dengan _e-mail_ pribadi, bukan? Kakaknya ini juga bukanlah pekerja publik yang punya akses terhadap setiap kamera pengawas yang terpasang di seluruh pelosok kota, _'kan_? Dan kakaknya ini tidak bisa mengancamnya, tidak seperti sang _shitsuchou_ yang dulu kerap mengultimatum Saruhiko dengan ancaman potong gaji, bukan?

Membayangkannya saja, tengkuk Saruhiko sudah merinding sendiri.

Menyerah, Saruhiko membuang napas lalu menjawab, "_Tch_… dia memanggilku untuk datang ke kedai pukul tujuh malam, sementara aku baru selesai kelas di jam yang sama. Aku sudah mengirim pesan bahwa aku akan datang terlambat, namun dia tidak membalasnya dan ketika aku tiba di kedai tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kusanagi-_san_ bilang bahwa dia baru saja pergi karena ada jadwal kerja sambilan di tempat lain."

"Hmm… lalu? Kau menunggunya hingga kedai tutup?"

"… ya, hanya karena Totsuka-_san_ bilang bahwa Misaki pasti akan kembali ke kedai." _Dan aku seperti orang bodoh, menunggu hampir satu jam di depan kedai setelah kedai tutup, hingga pada akhirnya si_ virgin _bodoh itu tetap tidak datang,_ tambah Saruhiko dalam hati.

Tidak ada balasan yang langsung keluar dari mulut sang kakak—Saruhiko hanya sempat melihat tangan Reishi yang bergerak membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Begitu? Kau sudah makan malam, Saruhiko-_kun_?"

"… sudah. Tadi Totsuka-_san_ membuatkanku nasi goreng."

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan beristirahat. Aku akan ada di ruang minum teh jika kau mau kuseduhkan secawan teh hijau."

Saruhiko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat pada Reishi, diikuti gerak langkahnya yang terburu-buru membawanya pergi menuju kamarnya, menyelamatkan kepalanya dari rasa sakit yang menggedor tempurung, serta kembali menutup dunianya dari segala realita yang terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya.

Kesempatan keduanya. Kehidupan reinkarnasinya. Dan haruskah ia kembali mengalah pada nasib yang selalu ingin memisahkannya dengan pemuda itu? Atau apakah sejak awal, takdir tidak pernah menggariskannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Misaki?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyaaaa~! Fushimi-<em>kun_, aksimu di panggung tadi, sangatlah heroik!__"_

"Tch_. Biasa saja."_

"_Kau tampan sekali, Fushimi-_kun_! Tidak salah kami memilihkan pemeran pangeran untukmu!"_

"_Itu karena aku kalah undian. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi tahun depan."_

"_Fu—Fushimi-_san_… di panggung tadi, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menciumku, bukan? Karena kalau kau sungguh-sungguh, maka aku…."_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak serius, tentu saja. Sekarang, bisa kalian permisi sebentar? Aku sudah ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang—"_

"—_oi, Saru."_

"_Mi—Misaki?! Kau… bagaimana caranya sampai kau bisa diizinkan masuk ke belakang panggung?"_

"_Itu tidak penting. Dan lagi… selamat. Errh, maksudku… aku menonton pertunjukanmu, dan… yeah, kau mengagumkan, Saru."_

"_Misaki…."_

"_Su—sudah, ya. Aku hanya mau menyampaikan itu saja. Totsuka-_san_ dan Kamamoto menunggu di luar. Sampai nanti!__"_

"_Tu—tunggu… Misaki!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Selamat datang di kedai HOMRA~ _are_, Saruhiko-_kun_, selamat sore!__"_

"_Sore, Totsuka-_san_. Misaki… ada?"_

"_He? Kau datang untuk bertemu Misaki? Kukira kau datang hanya untuk minum kopi."_

"… _apa maksudmu, Totsuka-_san_?"_

"_Aaah… __kau benar-benar tidak diberitahu Yata-_kun_, ya? Sebenarnya, semenjak kami pulang menonton teater drama di kampusmu, Yata-_kun_ merombak ulang jam kerjanya di semua tempat sambilannya. Waktu kerjanya di kedai ini menjadi sangat tidak berpola, aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan kapan tepatnya Yata-_kun_ mengisi jadwal di sini. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Kusanagi-_san_, bagaimana?__"_

"… _tidak perlu. Aku pulang saja, kalau begitu."_

"_Hmm, Fushimi-_kun_…."_

"… _ya?"_

"_Kau bisa bicara padaku jika ada sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranmu. Oh ya, aku juga akan memberitahumu jika Yata-_kun_ datang kemari. Kurasa kalian berdua memang harus bicara, terlebih lagi Yata-_kun_ sepertinya benar-benar salah paham terhadapmu."_

"Tch_… dari dulu aku paling kesal dengan kelakuanmu yang senang ikut campur seperti ini, Totsuka-_san_."_

"_Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa, Fushimi-_kun_?"_

"_Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Satu minggu, Mi—sa—kiiiii…. Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku."_

"… _aku sibuk, Saru."_

"_Kau bohong. Kau menghindariku, aku tahu itu. Bahkan dua jam aku di atas panggung tadi, dan kau sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahku."_

"… _aku harus bilang berapa kali sampai kau mengerti, Monyet Bodoh?! Aku sedang sibuk, jadwal kerjaku memadat, tamu-tamu berisik _penggemarmu itu_ selalu datang membludak setiap kau manggung di sini, dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melayani kegemaran merajukmu!__"_

"… _kau cemburu, Misaki.__"_

"_Si—siapa bilang?! Aku bilang aku sibuk, titik!"_

"Tch_…. Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu sesibuk ini, Misaki."_

"_Karena aku memang banyak kerjaan, Idiot! Sekarang, cepat duduk, sebelum kopi di mejamu itu mendingin!__"_

"_Tapi pesananku yang dua lagi belum datang. Cokelat panas dan seorang Yata Misaki."_

"_KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK—"_

_**—**__**praangg!**_

"—_ah… Sa—Saru… maaf… isi tasmu…."_

"… _pedal dan _microphone_…."_

"_Aaaaahh…?! Saruhiko, maafkan aku…! Tu—tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan lap—oi, Saru…! Saruhiko, aku tahu kau marah, tapi… Saru—OI, SARUHIKO…!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Selamat datang di kedai HOMRA__—_ararara_, Saru-_chan_ rupanya. Yata-_chan_ baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu."_

"… _oh? Hanya karena aku terlambat setengah jam? Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu, Kusanagi-_san_?"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah, Saruhiko… Yata-_chan_ juga punya kesibukannya sendiri."_

"_Sementara aku tidak boleh punya jadwalku sendiri? Ini bukan pembelaan diri, Kusanagi-_san_. Kelasku baru saja selesai pukul tujuh tadi, jadi bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa tiba tepat waktu di sini, _'kan_?"_

"_Kau sudah mengontaknya terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan datang terlambat?"_

"_Tiga _e-mail_ dan tiga kali telepon yang tidak diangkat. Masih kurang?"_

"Ararara_~ kuharap bocah itu benar-benar hanya sedang sibuk sampai tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu.__"_

"… _apa maksudmu, Kusanagi-_san_?"_

"_Tidak ada, hanya celetukan seorang paman pemilik kedai yang khawatiran. Sekarang, kau mau pesan apa?"_

"… _aku pulang saja."_

"_Hei hei… kau jangan merajuk seperti bocah balita begitu, Saruhiko. Duduklah sebentar, aku tahu kau lelah setelah berlari dari stasiun, keringatmu saja masih menempel di pelipis."_

"… _kopi hitam, kalau begitu.__"_

"_Perlu pakai gelas monyet atau kau ingin mencoba minum dari gelas gagak?"_

"… _kau mempermainkanku, Kusanagi-_san_?"_

"_Tidak, tidak. Baiklah, satu kopi hitam, akan segera terhidang di mejamu.__"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Pesanan Anda, satu cangkir kopi hitam, ditambah pelayanan gratis satu porsi nasi goreng telur dan sosis."_

"… _Totsuka-_san_?"_

"_Boleh aku duduk di sini dan menemanimu, Fushimi-_kun_?"_

"_Terserah.__"_

"_Kau masih marah pada Yata-_kun_?"_

"… _kalau aku marah, untuk apa aku terburu-buru datang ke sini?"_

"_Dan kau berniat untuk menunggunya?"_

"_Tidak. Aku akan pulang setelah menghabiskan nasi goreng dan kopi pesananku."_

"_Sebaiknya kau menunggunya di sini, Fushimi-_kun_."_

"… _untuk apa?__"_

"_Kau ingin tahu? Yata-_kun_ sangatlah panik dan gusar ketika ia menunggumu tadi. Berkali-kali ia melongok keluar jendela atau mengecek jam tangannya. Bahkan ia sampai beberapa kali tergagap ketika melayani pengunjung. Raut wajahnya lantas berubah keitka ia mendapat pesan darimu bahwa kau akan datang terlambat. Ia tidak marah, hanya bertambah gelisah saja. Dan ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya yang lain, aku bersumpah melihatnya keluar kedai dengan sorot mata sendu, seolah ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya dan tidak menangis. Selama aku mengenal Yata-kun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu."_

"…_."_

"_Yata-_kun_ adalah pemuda yang loyal dan penuh semangat. Ia akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi hal-hal yang berarti baginya. Namun jika terjadi sesuatu, ia akan selalu menyalahkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya pada dirinya sendiri."_

"… _lalu, untuk apa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku, Totsuka-_san_?"_

"_Karena aku senang, Yata-_kun_ bisa berubah karenamu."_

"… _ha?"_

"_Kau tidak sadar, Fushimi-_kun_? Loyalitas Yata-_kun_ pada hal-hal penting baginya ini membuatnya lupa bahwa tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang abadi. Tidak selamanya HOMRA akan selalu seperti ini… tidak selamanya para pegawainya akan setia dan terus bekerja untuk HOMRA. Dan ketika ia bertemu denganmu… Yata-_kun_ belajar bahwa segala hal pasti berubah, bahwa dunia bergerak dengan cara yang dinamis. Sementara kau akan muncul di waktu yang tidak terduga, memberikan perhatian maupun punggung dingin di waktu yang tidak terkira, dan Yata-_kun_ menjadi takut untuk kehilanganmu."_

"…_."_

"_Empat bulan… atau hampir lima bulan lamanya kalian bersama. Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi bagi Yata-_kun_ sendiri, ketakutannya akan yang namanya 'kehilangan__' __ini memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, untuk meraih dan menjaga hal yang berharga baginya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia belajar untuk menerima konsekuensi dari segala tindakannya tanpa menyalahkan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Mungkin terkesan bahwa ia kini memaksakan dirinya, tapi setidaknya Yata-_kun_ tahu apa yang ia lakukan."_

"… tch_."_

"_Sekarang katakan padaku, Fushimi-_kun_. Satu minggu lebih kalian tidak saling berbicara… pernahkah ia menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?"_

"… _tidak."_

"_Sebaliknya, apa yang ia katakan padamu?"_

"… _permintaan maaf."_

"_Yata-_kun_ yang dulu pasti akan marah-marah dan menyalahkanmu atas kesialan dan mood buruk yang menimpanya belakangan ini."_

"…_."_

"_Terima kasih sudah bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku, Fushimi-_kun_. Kau santai saja di sini. Aku akan mencoba menelepon dan memberitahu Yata-_kun_ bahwa kau akan menunggunya di sini hingga kedai tutup.__"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maaf, Saruhiko. Sepertinya Yata-_chan_ tidak akan datang."_

"_Hmm…."_

"_Kedai akan tutup. Bagaimana denganmu? Lebih baik kau pulang saja, kecuali kau mau bermalam di lantai dua bersama Mikoto__—"_

"—_tidak. Aku akan menunggu di depan kedai saja.__"_

"_Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Aku dan Totsuka sudah mengabarinya, dan ia hanya meminta kami untuk menyuruhmu pulang."_

"_Aku sudah mengirim pesan. Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi."_

"_Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu, Saruhiko. Dan semoga kau tidak masuk angin… angin dingin musim gugur kali ini benar-benar menusuk sampai tulang."_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih hebat, tapi untuk memperbaiki benda rusak seperti ini… kau benar-benar hebat!"<strong>_

_**"Kau semakin membenci banyak hal, tetapi apapun yang kumasak, kau tidak pernah membencinya, 'kan?"**_

_**"Kau dan aku**__**… bersama-sama kita akan terbang ke langit luas, melakukan banyak hal menakjubkan bersama… atau setidaknya seperti itulah pemikiranku selama ini. Tapi… meski sekarang kita hanya berkutat pada dunia yang kecil, kurasa ini bukan pula hal yang buruk."**_

_**"Apakah kau lupa akan arti simbol ini, Saru?! Simbol ini… bukankah ini adalah bukti harga diri dan kebanggaan kita berdua?! Simbol ini terukir di dadamu, lalu mengapa kau—"**_

_**"Kenapa… kau mengkhianatiku, Saru? Aku tidak pernah mengerti… dan seberapa pun aku mencoba memikirkannya, aku hanya akan bertambah kesal karena… aku tidak bisa mengerti tentangmu."**_

_**"Aku… **__**aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai temanku**__**… sahabatku yang berharga. Karena itu, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, Saru…?"**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Saruhiko terbangun dengan peluh membasahi bajunya, membanjiri hingga bantal tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berguruh kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Kepalanya sakit bukan main.<p>

Karena mimpi mengenai kehidupan masa lalunya, terlebih lagi masa lalunya itu bukanlah sebuah siklus reinkarnasi yang menyenangkan, bagi Saruhiko rasanya sama saja seperti mimpi dikejar sekawanan singa betina ganas kelaparan di tengah sabana luas.

Mengerang, Saruhiko bangkit dari ranjangnya, sebelah tangan memijat pelipisnya sementara tangan satunya meraba-raba pada nakas samping tempat tidur, mencari kacamata lalu memakainya. Setelah pandangannya tak lagi buram, Saruhiko memusatkan tatapannya pada jam dinding yang menggantung pada tembok di atas meja belajarnya.

Pukul sebelas pagi. Saruhiko mengernyit. Tumben sekali dirinya diizinkan untuk tidur hingga siang menjemput seperti ini. Biasanya akan selalu ada ketuk pintu penuh aura mencekam dari sang kakak apabila ia—secara tidak sadar, tentu saja—mematikan jam bekernya dan melanjutkan tidur lelapnya yang terganggu. Apakah karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari di mana Saruhiko tidak ada jadwal kuliah sama sekali, dan tidak ada pula jadwal latihan maupun pertunjukan organ tunggalnya? Hari Jumat yang selalu dihabiskan Saruhiko selama hampir lima bulan ke belakang untuk berkunjung ke kedai HOMRA, memesan satu cangkir kopi hitam pekat dalam cangkir berornamen monyet ditambah satu cangkir cokelat panas dalam cangkir gagak serta seorang Yata Misaki untuk menemaninya mengobrol maupun saat-saat ia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Meski untuk beberapa Jumat ke belakang—tiga kali hari Jumat, kalau ia tidak salah menghitung—Saruhiko harus menghabiskan hari Jumat sorenya seorang diri, ditemani secuil rasa hampa di sudut benaknya.

Sungguh. Saruhiko mendadak ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dalam tembok. Mendadak merasa bahwa ia tengah bertransformasi—sesuai namanya—menjadi monyet paling bodoh di penjuru muka bumi.

Tangannya lantas meraih PDA-nya. Mengabaikan puluhan pesan masuk di layar, jemarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Disusul nada dering. Satu menit. Dua menit. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Saruhiko menutup sambungan teleponnya, lalu tanpa sadar membanting PDA-nya ke sudut kamar.

Tubuhnya kembali rebah di atas kasur. Otaknya sejenak mengingat tanggal yang tertera di layar PDA-nya tadi. 7 November. Saruhiko tertawa parau.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Monyet Bodoh."_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tok tok!<strong>_

"Masuk. … _tch_, _Niisan_ rupanya."

"Selamat sore, Saruhiko-_kun_. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"… ya."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sungguh. Kau tidak turun sama sekali untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan turun untuk makan sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dan Seri-_kun_ harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri di rumah?"

"… _tch_, _Niisan_ pikir aku masih sepuluh tahun? Tapi bukannya siaranmu baru mulai jam delapan malam?"

"Aku dan Seri-_kun_ menerima panggilan dari pihak produser, jadi kami sudah harus sampai di studio pukul empat. Sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan mengenai perpanjangan kontrakku. Oh ya, Seri-_kun_ membuatkan _cake_ pasta kacang merah untukmu, aku sudah menaruhnya di kulkas."

"… pasta kacang lagi…?"

"Kau tahu _kegemaran_ letnan kita di kehidupan yang lalu itu… yang bahkan tetap terbawa hingga ke kehidupan barunya kini."

"Hmm."

"Dan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Saruhiko-_kun_. Seperangkat alat penyeduh kopi yang sudah kutaruh di dapur, kuharap tidak menjadi hadiah yang berlebihan untukmu."

"… terima kasih, _Niisan_. Padahal kau tidak perlu repot."

"Sudah sewajarnya, dan sudah tugasku sebagai kakakmu di kehidupan kali ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku membawa kunci cadangan, jadi kau bebas jika kau mau keluar rumah nanti malam. _Ittekimasu_, Saruhiko-_kun_."

"Ya. _Itterasshai_, _Niisan_."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Pukul tujuh tepat, Saruhiko menyeret langkah malas menuju pintu depan, di mana dering bel sudah berbunyi nyaring sebanyak lima kali. Orang macam mana yang begitu gigih membunyikan bel hingga lebih dari tiga kali? Oh, jangan bilang kalau tamunya adalah salah satu dari teman kuliahnya ataupun penggemar beratnya yang datang hanya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Jika memang benar, maka Saruhiko bersumpah akan membanting pintu rumahnya bahkan sebelum tamunya itu sempat mengucap sepatah kata pun.<p>

Sayangnya, perkiraannya meleset. Nyatanya tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku, fungsi otot geraknya yang mati total. Bagaimana tidak? Dan bagaimana mungkin seorang Fushimi Saruhiko akan membanting pintu rumahnya, apabila yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda cebol bersurai _chesnut_ dan sepasang _hazel_ tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang… sangat tidak bisa Saruhiko artikan.

"Misaki…?"

"Se—selamat malam, Saru. Err… apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Meski aku penasaran, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Dari Kusanagi-_san_ yang tahu dari sepupumu… siapa namanya, Awashima-_san_?"

Saruhiko mengangguk. Dan gestur tubuhnya yang kemudian mempersilakan Misaki masuk, menggiring pemuda itu ke ruang tengah.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Eh? A—apa saja, terserah kau."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

"Perlu kubantu, Saru?"

"_Tch_. Kau tamuku kali ini, Misaki. Jadi, duduk diam selagi aku membuatkan minum untukmu."

Tidak lama, dua gelas teh aroma camomile dan dua piring kecil masing-masing berisi potong kue dengan _filling_ pasta kacang merah tersaji di atas meja. Satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Misaki. Pemuda itu sejenak berterima kasih lalu menyeruput teh perlahan. Betapa Saruhiko tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Betapa Misaki menyita begitu banyak perhatiannya, menawan rasa dalam benaknya.

"Saru… kau masih marah padaku?"

Satu pertanyaan sederhana dari mulut Misaki yang sukses membuat jantung Saruhiko nyaris keluar dari rongga dada.

"… bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Misaki?"

Pemuda di hadapannya itu terdiam. Semburat merah menggemaskan jelas tercetak di wajah Misaki. Saruhiko semakin tidak bisa bernapas.

"Dengar, Misaki… mengenai apa yang terjadi di kedai tempo hari, yang melibatkan instrumen musikku, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu—oke, kuakui hari itu aku kesal dan daripada aku membuat lebih banyak masalah maka kupikir lebih baik aku pulang saja. Malah… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku yang memaksamu, aku yang membuatmu lalai dan melakukan kecerobohan itu. Meski kau juga perlu tahu satu hal, Misaki… kenapa kau menghindar dariku? Aku hanya butuh jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu. Dan jika kau memberitahuku, maka kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Misaki tidak lantas menjawab, alih-alih Saruhiko mampu mendengar satu embus napas panjang dari pemuda itu, bersamaan dengan tawa kecil yang terasa begitu perih di telinga Saruhiko. Terdengar seperti lega yang dibelenggu oleh pahit, yang belum Saruhiko mengerti maknanya.

"Aku… aku menghindarimu, sebetulnya karena ini."

Dan ketika Misaki mengeluarkan satu bingkisan besar yang dibungkus hanya dengan kertas cokelat dan pita berwarna biru, Saruhiko tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Misaki hanya mengedik singkat, memintanya untuk membuka hadiah tersebut. Saruhiko hanya bisa menahan napasnya, hingga yang meluncur keluar ke pangkuannya dari dalam bungkus cokelat tersebut adalah pedal _keyboard_, _microphone_, dan sebuah _frame_ kacamata, persis seperti yang dimilikinya saat ini, namun berwarna biru tua dan bukan hitam.

"Misaki… ini…."

"Hadiah ulang tahun dariku, Saru. Se—selamat ulang tahun," jawab Misaki tergagap, kini semburat merahnya menjalar sampai telinga. "Sebulan sebelum ulang tahunmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hadiah apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, mengingat begitu banyak hal menakjubkan yang kau berikan padaku ketika aku ulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Kusanagi-_san_ dan Totsuka-_san_ bilang bahwa aku cukup menjadi diriku sendiri, dan itu sudah cukup bagimu. Tapi aku… aku memang bodoh, Saru. Aku ingat sebulan yang lalu kau mengeluh padaku bahwa kacamatamu rusak dan terpaksa menggunakan kacamata cadanganmu. Kupikir… kau akan senang jika aku menghadiahimu, salah satunya, dengan bingkai kacamata cadangan, dan sisanya aku bisa mengajakmu berlibur, ke gunung atau ke laut, misalnya. Karena itu satu bulan ini aku benar-benar mengambil pekerjaan sambilan sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun tidak lama, terjadi peristiwa di kedai itu, sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi… aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain mengganti rugi alat milikmu yang tidak sengaja kusiram kopi panas."

Misaki… Misaki-_nya_… ternyata bersedia berjuang sekeras ini, hanya untuk _dirinya_.

"Lalu… ketika pementasan drama… kenapa kau terburu-buru pulang? Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah janji akan menemanimu berjalan-jalan di festival kampusku?"

Pemuda itu lantas menumpu kedua siku di atas meja, membenamkan kepala di kedua telapak tangan.

"Sesuai perkiraanmu, Saru…. Aku… sejujurnya, aku cemburu."

"… ha? Apa, Misaki? Bisa diulang? Aku tidak mendengar tadi kau bilang ap—UHUK!"

Bantal duduk yang kemudian melayang, telak menghantam wajah Saruhiko.

"JA—JANGAN PAKSA AKU UNTUK MENGAKUINYA LEBIH JAUH LAGI, MONYET SIALAN…! Kau—kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, _'kan_?! Aku mendadak merasa jadi orang bodoh… mati-matian berusaha untukmu sementara di sisi lain aku kesal… aku marah… tidak rela… hingga akhirnya aku mempertanyakan apakah yang kulakukan ini memang benar adanya…. Apakah aku pantas melakukan semua ini…? Apakah aku pantas…."

Luapan hangat yang membuncah di dada Saruhiko. Segala bentuk cemas dan gundahnya yang menguap seketika. Saruhiko ingin tertawa sepuasnya, namun ia tetap menahan keinginan itu dalam-dalam. Ia beranjak, berjalan pelan mengitari meja, untuk kemudian duduk menyilangkan kaki tepat di samping Misaki. Kepala yang kemudian rebah, menyelusup manja di lekukan pundak pemuda itu.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

Ia mampu mendengar detak jantung Misaki yang menderu. "Sa—saru…?!"

"Diam sebentar, Misaki. Aku rindu padamu."

Pemuda itu menurut, membiarkan Saruhiko larut dalam perasaan manis itu. Menarik napas dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam, betapa aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Misaki terasa seperti candu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya. Saruhiko merangsek, melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Misaki. Sementara wajahnya yang masih dibenamkannya di pundak Misaki.

"Lima bulan aku bolak-balik mengunjungi kedai HOMRA, dan apakah pesananku, sekalipun, pernah berubah dari seorang Yata Misaki, hmm?"

Hanya satu gelengan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini, pesananku, hadiah ulang tahun dariku… kau masih meragukanku, Misaki?"

Kepala pemuda itu yang bergerak, Saruhiko merasakannya. Hingga ia pun mengangkat kepala, menemukan manik _hazel_ Misaki yang begitu penuh hasrat. Penuh rasa.

Dan Saruhiko tahu dirinya tidak bisa menahan gelegak emosi itu lebih lama lagi. Satu tangan di sisi wajah Misaki, Saruhiko menarik pemuda itu, meraup jarak di antara mereka. Memberikan satu kecupan hangat di bibir lembut Misaki. Kontak singkat, namun cukup bagi Saruhiko untuk meyakinkan Misaki. Tanpa perlu kata-kata. Tanpa perlu rangkai makna.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

_Aku mencintaimu, Misaki._

"Saru…."

"Kau tahu, Misaki? Sebetulnya, kalau kau kedapatan duduk di tribun pinggir, kau akan mendapatiku mencium pipi perempuan itu, bukannya bibir."

"… EEEEHHH?!"

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah cemburu sampai sejauh ini, Mi—sa—kiiiii~~…. Aku sungguh-sungguh tersanjung, kau menyukaiku sampai seperti ini rupanya, hmmm~~?"

Detik berikutnya, dua piring kecil berisi kue dengan pasta kacang merah mendarat manis di puncak kepala dan wajah Saruhiko. Namun tidak ada teriakan amarah. Tidak ada jerit penuh emosi negatif. Hanya pekik disusul tawa yang beradu, kata-kata cacian yang sebenarnya penuh terselip rasa rindu.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Be—benarkah tidak apa-apa, Saru? Maksudku… kau mengantarku pulang sementara di rumahmu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa."<p>

"_Tch_. Sepertinya bahkan kakakku itu sudah mengira bahwa kau akan datang ke rumahku, Misaki. Tidak biasanya ia membawa kunci cadangan, dan tidak biasanya pula ia mengizinkanku untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah malam-malam. Lagipula…."

"… lagipula…?"

"… jika aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, aku tidak akan bisa meneruskan apa yang kulakukan tadi padamu di ruang tengah."

"Melakukan… yang mana…?"

"Hmm~? Kau lupa, Mi—sa—kiiii…? Perlu kusegarkan ingatanmu di tempat umum seperti ini?"

"TI—TIDAK USAH…! Dasar kau Monyet Mesum…! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk selangkah pun ke dalam apartemenku!"

"Heee… aku ingin melihat kau mencobanya, Mi—sa—kiiii~."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>For which part of my life I still can<em>_'__t figure it out_

_whether we really are meant to be each other._

_._

_But…_

_I really want to believe the path that I__'__ve chosen_

_no matter how hard, no matter how rugged_

_it is indeed the right path._

_._

_The path__… __which leads me to you._

_._

_._

_._

_Happy birthday, Saruhiko._

_._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yap, sekian dari _author_ kali ini. _Read and review, please_? ^^ Dan sampai ketemu di fanfict _author_ berikutnya~ XD


End file.
